Dominator
This class is a Xenbox original. unfinished project These spellcasters use their magic to dominate and control others. As a dominator, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per dominator level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per dominator level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: Rope * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Insight, Deception, Intimidation, Performance, Persuasion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a whip or (b) any simple weapon * (a) a component pouch or (b) an arcane focus * (a) a scholar's pack or (b) a dungeoneer's pack * Leather armor, any simple weapon, and two daggers Dominator Magic Cantrips You know two cantrips of your choice from the dominator spell list. You learn additional dominator Cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Dominator table. Spell Slots The Dominator table shows how many spell slots you have. The table also shows what the level of those slots is; all of your spell slots are the same level. To cast one of your warlock spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a spell slot. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a short or long rest. For example, when you are 5th level, you have two 3rd-level spell slots. To cast the 1st-level spell thunderwave, you must spend one of those slots, and you cast it as a 3rd-level spell. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher At 1st level, you know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the warlock spell list. The Spells Known column of the Dominator table shows when you learn more dominator spells of your choice of 1st level and higher. A spell you choose must be of a level no higher than what's shown in the table's Slot Level column for your level. When you reach 6th level, for example, you learn a new warlock spell, which can be 1st, 2nd, or 3rd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the dominator spells you know and replace it with another spell from the dominator spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your dominator spells, so you use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a dominator spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spellcasting Focus You can use a whip as a spellcasting focus for your dominator spells. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Whip Mastery Useful for maintaining your distance from a beast, characters with entertainment, gladiator, or even farming backgrounds may have the skills to become a master (or mistress…) of the whip. The whip is also capable of disarming and even grappling opponents in the skilled hands of a mistress (or master…) at range: * You gain a +1 to attack rolls with the whip. * When you use a whip, its damage die changes from a d4 to a d6. The damage die improves again at 6th, 11th, & 16th level. * When you are using a whip, your opponents provoke an attack of opportunity when they come within your reach. * Either on your turn as an action, or as an attack of opportunity, you may grapple an opponent by wrapping the end of the whip around their neck, arm, or torso. Treat this as a grappling attack that can be done at reach, and uses your Weapon attack instead of a strength (athletics) check against the target's strength (ath) or dexterity (acr). If the target is grappled, they must succeed on a str (ath) or dex (acr) check against you, but you may substitute your str (ath) check with a weapon attack with the whip (essentially a dex (whip) check). Too Pretty to Hit You can add your Charisma modifier to your AC if you're not wearing any armor. Thrall Training You are experienced in training your hirelings and can raise their ability scores. With 1 week of training per ability point required, you may raise your underlings' ability scores by an amount equal to your modifier in the same ability. You may train a total of thralls whose combined CR cannot exceed your Charisma modifier. You can affect a number of thralls whose combined CR cannot exceed half your Dominator level. Thrall Auras Your presence alone can inspire or intimidate your thralls. All of your thralls within 60 ft. of you have the following * Disadvantage on saving throws against fear and intimidation against you * Advantage on Constitution saving throws * +5 Temporary HP * Bonus to hit equal to half your Dominator level rounded up Dominator SubclassesCategory:Classes Category:Dominator